En la cima del mundo
by Tony Trinket
Summary: Y es entonces que las risas se vuelven en carcajadas sin sentido o razón aparente. Y es el paraíso, piensa Lupin, verdaderamente lo es. Porque ríen y ríen hasta que los estómagos les duelen, sin razón ríen. Y es tal como era antes. Tal como debería ser por siempre. Y, en este mismo instante, se siente como la cima del mundo.


**La cima del mundo.**

**By: Tony Trinket.**

_**Este fic participa en el Reto "Jukebox" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Las canciones mencionadas (King and Lionheart, Silhouettes, Little Talks) pertenecen a la banda "Of Monsters and Men".  
**_

* * *

― _¡Devuélvemelos! ¡Sirius! ¡No seas cabrón! ―"O más de lo que ya eres" estuvo tentado a agregar James. El chico en esos momentos se encontraba con la visión nublada. Literalmente―. Cuando te atrape..._

_Sirius rió estridente. Sonando más a un ladrido._

―_Suponiendo que lo hagas, Jimmy ―se burló el de ojos grises―. No, no. De ahora en adelante no serás más "Jimmy"… Desde hoy en día, te concedo el honor de llamarte "Pequeño Cuatrojosmiope" (y no importa si la palabra no existe)._

_James se acercó rápidamente al borrón que suponía ser su amigo, tomándolo de la corbata rojo y oro sin ninguna delicadeza._

―_Mira, idiota. ¡Devuélveme ahora mismo mis gafas! ¡O te juro que en cuanto pueda rapto un hipogrifo, te subo encima y hago que te tire desde la torre de astronomía de bruces hasta el calamar gigante! ¿COM-PREN-DES?_

_Y la risa (o ladrido) volvió a resonar. Ahora más fuerte, y cinco veces más burlona. Pero no provenía de frente a él, sino de su costado._

―_Realmente, gafotas, no ves nada sin estas cosotas. __―__ dijo el verdadero Sirius examinando los lentes de culo de botella de su amigo._

_Mientras tanto el pequeño Potter esforzaba su vista al máximo para enfocar el rostro de la persona que tenia agarrada. Remus lo miraba con cara de fastidio (pero James no veía bien, así que fácilmente los ojos de Lupin podrían estar dirigiéndose al joven Black)._

―_James, suéltame. __―__dijo el castaño, para luego ordenarle a Sirius que le devolviera las gafas a James, cosa que el otro sorprendentemente hizo. Porque obviamente Sirius Black no lo admitiría, pero el obedecer a Remus a veces le salía de forma automática._

―_Sin esas gafas vez peor que mi tío abuelo Caius (créeme, una vez mantuvo una charla con un cuadro de la cocina creyendo que era una persona de verdad), es decir, ¡me confundiste con el empollón de Remus!_

― _¡Hasta aquí llegaste Black! __―__gritó esta vez el de ojos miel (quien hacía ya más de dos horas estaba soportando al pelinegro), para luego seguir al "pulgoso de Black" hasta los baños del quinto piso tirándole tantos hechizos como podía.  
_  
En realidad, no estoy seguro del por qué me acuerdo justamente de esto. No es un recuerdo realmente especial. Y, quizás, esa sea la verdad oculta en esto: que no tiene casi ninguna importancia, que es una escena simple. Porque, lo sé, en lo más profundo de mi corazón deseo que todo vuelva a ser así de fácil, que mis mayores preocupaciones sean los exámenes y la Luna Llena. Que todo sea tan normal como lo era despertarse con los ronquidos de James, los quejidos de Peter... E incluso con los gruñidos de Sirius.

**Es duro dejarlo pasar, finalmente, estoy paz, pero me hace sentir mal**. Porque él es un traidor, él hizo que mataran a James y Lily, y él mató a Peter. Porque me siento en paz ahora que está encerrado, pero realmente se siente feo el descubrir que esos son mis pensamientos. Porque odio esto.

Despacio me estoy levantando, mis manos y pies son más débiles que antes. Y sé que no es solo por la Luna Llena. Oh no, porque la Luna Llena me debilita, pero ellos me traían fuerzas. Y ahora, en este preciso momento (desde hace meses y años), me debilito en la ausencia. Porque James murió, Peter igual, pero Sirius no: Sirius sigue vivo. Pero se ha marchado.

**Te has marchado, te vi desaparecer. Ahora todo lo que queda es un fantasma de ti.** Eres como un recuerdo, uno dulce y amargo.

**O-O-O**

―Pronto todo habrá terminado, y estará enterrado en nuestro pasado. ―me dijiste una vez de jóvenes, tratabas de calmarme con todo el asunto de la guerra. Recuerdo que tenías una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans apretados. En mi memoria recuerdo el aroma que desprendía mi café mezclado con el chocolate que saboreaba. Y sonrío con tristeza, porque recuerdo que creí en esas palabras.

Y, en realidad tenías razón, todo terminó. Y ahora debo enterrarlos a todos ustedes en mi pasado. Y, por más que duela, trataré de enterrarlos profundo bajo tierra. Y mezclaré el barro con mis lágrimas.

Y me es difícil imaginar (lo intento y no puedo) que quien asesinó a dos de mis mejores amigos fuiste tú. Me cuesta pensar, que de quien hablo es del mismo muchacho de catorce que me atendía las heridas y me hacia sonreír. Que el asesino y convicto sea el mismo que decía "Hey, Rem ¿Quieres chocolate? Te lo doy si me ayudas con el trabajo de Mcgonagall".

Y en este preciso momento duele, mientras estoy parado en mi despacho de Hogwarts, y me encojo sobre mi propio cuerpo, porque **hay un millar de siluetas bailando sobre mi pecho, no importa dónde duerma, tú me acechas**. Los recuerdos me atacan entre las paredes de este castillo. Porque camino por los pasillos y veo la sombra de ustedes correteando en ellos. Porque ya no duermo en la misma habitación que hacía veinte años, porque ahora el cuarto es solo mío, y aun así, escucho sus voces.

Las siluetas danzan, corren, caminan sobre mi pecho. Y son siluetas oscuras, y queman al contacto. Y reviven momentos que debo guardar.

**O-O-O**

―**Los fantasmas que aúllan, reaparecen** ¿no, Remus? ―y este preciso momento, parado en la polvorienta sala de estar de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black, siento que podría llorar. Porque eres tú, con mas barba y menos elegancia que antes, con años agregados (o perdidos, ni yo sé) y aun así sonríes. Y tu sonrisa sigue siendo la que conozco: socarrona y egocéntrica.

Y no puedo evitarlo. Hace años que no hablamos, no nos vemos, no nos abrazamos y sin embargo las primeras palabras que te dirijo no son otras que:

―No has cambiado. ―y te ríes, y es extraño, porque deberías querer golpearme. Yo mismo quiero golpearme, pero me contagio y rio también. Porque por un segundo cierro los ojos y es como si no estuviéramos en esta sucia mansión, sino en una Sala Común en una torre que ya casi había olvidado, y casi siento el fuego de la chimenea de Gryffindor calentándome. Y, por un momento, escucho la risa de James y Peter. Y sé que también lo sientes, porque cuando te miro sonríes, y marcas las líneas de expresión alrededor de tus ojos.

―**Todavía somos los mismos**. ―me dices. Y yo quisiera decirte que es mentira, que ya no somos los mismos jovencitos que se escapaban a medianoche bajo una capa invisible. Quisiera decirte que las cosas cambiaron, que ahora soy un viejo amargado y tu un ex-convicto. Y es entonces cuando caigo en la cuenta de a lo que te refieres: porque sabes que te lo negaré y discutiré, porque me conoces y hay cosas que no cambian. Porque reímos por una estupidez y ya estamos por "pelear". Porque en lo más profundo lo siento, porque si cierro los ojos y tú ríes o hablas, pareciera que aun seguimos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, yo con un libro y tú tarareando algo de los _Stones_.

Porque, quizás, bien dentro nuestro, las cosas siguen siendo iguales, aunque hayan cambiado tanto.

**O-O-O**

―**No me gusta andar por esta casa vieja y también vacía.** ¿Sabes? **Las escaleras crujen mientras duermo, me mantienen despierto. **―me dices en la cocina de Grimmlaud Place. Y te digo que no te preocupes, que todo está en tu mente. Pero no admitiré, que yo tampoco puedo conciliar el sueño.

Porque yo tampoco puedo dormir, porque es extraño: sé que estás cerca, pero ya no es como antes. No estás en la cama de al lado de la mía, ni Peter en la otra. No se escucha murmurar a James entre sueños, ni te veo a ti removiéndote entre quejidos. Y es extraño, porque también me extraña no encontrar a Colagusano comiendo algo bajo las sabanas. Y anhelo volver a esos tiempos, aun sabiendo como están las cosas, daría lo que fuera para revivir un día completo como aquellos del ´76.

Pero no lo digo: lo reprimo en mi interior, dejando que queme mi alma y revuelva mí estomago. Como siempre.

Pero aun así, cuando me miras, sé que no necesito decirlo. Solo veo como extiendes tus brazos, y sin pensarlo, me arrojo en ellos.

**O-O-O**

―No puedes Sirius. ―te repito por décima vez. Pero tú no escuchas, y es obvio, pero no sé porqué creí que al menos a la octava lo entenderías. Las cosas no cambiaron mucho en ti como pensaba, y al parecer tu capacidad para apagar los oídos hasta escuchar algo satisfactorio no ha cambiado.

―Pero, Moony...

―No. Es peligroso que salgas con la situación en la que nos encontramos.

―Aun así… ―y sé que dirás que no quieres dejarme solo, que no quieres que la Luna Llena me ataque en solitarios. Dirás que quieres acompañarme y ser mi apoyo, y yo también lo quiero, pero más deseo tu seguridad.

―Sirius, dije que no ―y te corto la oración, porque no quiero dejarte decir nada de lo que estás por pronunciar, porque si lo haces sé que sucumbiré y me rendiré. Y te dejaré, y algo te pasará. Y realmente no puedo permitirme eso. Veo tu expresión, y en ella hay tristeza y rabia―. Sirius... Sabes que no puedes ―me envías una mirada de molestia―, Sirius... No puedo dejarte venir conmigo, entiéndelo ―me acerco un poco a ti, estás parado frente a la ventana y miras hacia afuera―. Es peligroso.

Y ríes. Ríes amarga y sonoramente. Y si no fuera porque te conozco, diría que estas a punto de llorar.

―Peligroso, peligroso, peligroso. Es todo lo que me dicen, me retienen de todo porque, claro, todo es peligroso.

―Sirius...

―Oh, vamos Remus ¿también me pedirás que deje de acercarme a las ventanas por mi seguridad?

Y lo hago. El tiempo parece detenerse y las voces del alrededor callarse cuando un sonoro estallido suena. Y tu mejilla permanece roja, allí donde estampé mi mano.

Y me quiebro, porque realmente desearía que fuera como antes. Me encantaría que insistieras y yo aceptara finalmente para alguna travesura. Pero esto es diferente, y ya no somos críos rebeldes. Aunque preferiría serlo.

Nuevamente siento calor a mi alrededor y descubro que estas abrazándome y reconfortándome. Y me dejo.

―No lo entiendes, Sirius... No quiero que te atrapen, no quiero que te lleven. Te alejaran nuevamente, no quiero perder más gente querida. No quiero perderte.

Y suspiras, pero no se qué significa esta vez.

―Está bien. ―susurras, y ahora soy yo el que se permite suspirar de alivio.

Lentamente me sueltas, y tus brazos se deslizan para volver a apoyarse sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Me acerco un poco para ver qué es lo que observas con tanta concentración, descubriendo que no se trata de nada más ni nada menos que de un par de niños jugando en la acera.

―Solíamos jugar fuera cuando éramos jóvenes ¿lo recuerdas, Remus?

Y recién ahora me permito sonreír. Pero un poco, apenas elevando la comisura de los labios.

―Por supuesto, **estábamos llenos de vida**.

Y ahora eres tu el que sonríe.

―**Y llenos de amor**.

**O-O-O**

Es diciembre y sé que algo no va bien. El sueño que Harry ha tenido ya es suficiente para confirmar mis malos augurios. Pero tú te ves tranquilo, o eso aparentas. Porque sé que estas tan asustado como yo.

El Ministerio aun no cree ni una palabra de lo que dice Harry. O no lo aceptan. O tienen miedo de decirlo. Sin darse cuenta de que **se apoderan de esta ciudad y de que deberían estar asustados**. Yo lo estoy, tu lo estas, todos lo estamos. Pero me dices que no me preocupe, porque:

―**A pesar de estos problemas creo que te enseñé, bueno, que no correríamos**. ―susurras sentado frente a mí, en tu sofá de terciopelo purpura y gastado, con un Whiskey de Fuego en la mano a medio beber y la mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación. No sé en que estás pensando, pero de los años que te conozco aprendí que a veces no era necesario indagar en tu mente. Si querías decir algo, simplemente lo dirías―. Somos Gryffindors, Remus. ―y recién te dignas a mirarme, y en tu mirada hay un brillo, y una sonrisa inminente―. Somos valientes. Tenemos corazón de león.

―Lo sé. **Y no correremos**. Permaneceremos aquí, en la batalla ―te confirmo. Y podría ser una charla normal, pero a mí me suena a promesa. Es por eso que, por lo bajo, susurro―. Lo juro solemnemente.

Y no sé si lo has escuchado, pero sospecho que sí. Porque sonríes un poco, y si te miro a los ojos creo ver al chico de quince años que se convertía en perro y escapaba en Luna Llena junto a un ciervo, una rata y un lobo. Porque aun te conviertes en perro, pero ya casi no te escapas conmigo. Y sin embargo, cuando te miro, el fantasma del pasado me envuelve nuevamente. Y no estamos en una habitación desordenada, nos encontramos en Hogwarts. Y junto a ti no hay una silla vacía, en ella está Peter sonriendo, y al lado James riendo por una payasada, dejando volar su Snitch (haciéndola creer que puede ir lejos) y volviendo a atraparla en el acto. Porque en mi regazo no hay libros viejos, hay tareas que debo entregar el lunes (pero que aun así hago el martes anterior). Y no estamos hablando de la guerra, estamos debatiendo acerca de Quidditch.

Y mi sonrisa no se apaga y mis ojos no se vuelven llorosos. La sonrisa permanece, y mis ojos resplandecen. Como los tuyos, los de Peter y los de James.

**O-O-O**

―**Y mientras el mundo llega a un final, yo estaré aquí para sujetar tu mano**. ―me dijiste un día. Es irónico, porque al siguiente falleciste. No, te asesinaron.

Y el mundo está llegando a su fin (al menos el mío), pero tú no estás sujetándome de la mano. La realidad es que estoy parado en una torre, esperando que todos se acomoden para iniciar la batalla (que sospecho será la última). Dora también está cerca, pero no estamos aferrados el uno al otro.

Sin embargo, cuando está por iniciar todo, las unimos por unos pocos segundos. Luego la batalla comienza. Y yo corro, y lanzo hechizos, y me protejo, y la protejo a ella y a los demás. Pero, en mi mente, tengo un pensamiento egoísta. Porque no me molestaría perecer en este momento, con la adrenalina en mis venas y corriendo. Y no me molestaría, que cuando eso suceda, ustedes me estén esperando.

Porque amo a mi hijo Ted, y quiero mucho a Dora. Pero ustedes... tú... Es diferente. Y no se compara, porque Nymphadora puede que haya sido un soporte, y Teddy una de mis verdaderas felicidades luego de tu muerte. Por eso, cuando el hechizo mortal impacta contra mi pecho sonrío un poco. Y escucho el grito de Dora, y el de otros que se encuentran cerca. Pero yo me siento con ganas de hasta reír, porque las risas de ustedes son contagiosas, sobre todo la de James, porque los escucho cerca. Y ustedes están ya muy cerca.  
**  
No hay nada de lo que me retractaría, pero es difícil decir que no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta**. Y como ya dije, mi hijo es importante para mí. Solo deseo que tenga una vida buena, y que pueda avanzar y triunfar de grande. Pero, por el momento, me enfoco en las risas de ustedes, que se escuchan al final de este túnel oscuro, en donde se ve la luz brillar.

Y me acerco, y escucho un "Eh, Remus, apúrate que Lily se impacienta" y quiero gritar que yo también lo hago, porque cuando escucho el "Cállate, Black" se siente real. Y no es un sueño, y si lo es no quiero despertarme. **Yo ya estoy allí, ya estoy allí, donde quiera que estés tú, también yo estaré.**

Y al final del túnel te veo, a ti y a ellos. James, Lily, mi madre, todos ustedes. Y río, o lloro. Quizás las dos cosas a la vez, pero no importa, porque varios pares de brazos me envuelven. Y el abrazo me reconforta.

Y soy inmensamente alegre. Porque muchas veces he experimentado placer, también me he sentido muy feliz, y a veces incluso creía que estaba en el cielo.

Pero no, ahora lo veo, y el paraíso se encuentra frente a mí: y está junto a ustedes.

_Remus Lupin._

― _¿Qué haces, Moony? __―__pregunta el pelinegro. Sus ojos grises miran con curiosidad al castaño que se sienta bajo la sombra de aquel árbol tan parecido al de Hogwarts._

―_Solo escribía. __―__responde el chico de ojos mieles, cerrando la pequeña libreta de cuero. Se miran y sonríen un poco, porque se ven y son ellos; verdaderamente ellos. Porque Sirius ríe y ya no suena de manera ronca como después de los años en Azkaban. Porque ríe, y su risa vuelve a ser juvenil, y la de Remus también._

_Y es entonces que las risas se vuelven en carcajadas sin sentido o razón aparente. Y es el paraíso, piensa Lupin, verdaderamente lo es. Porque ríen y ríen hasta que los estómagos les duelen, sin razón ríen. Y es tal como era antes. Tal como debería ser por siempre._

_Y, en este mismo instante, se siente como la cima del mundo._

* * *

_**No sé ustedes, pero últimamente he estado escribiendo mucho sobre Remus... (neee, que importa). Bueno, por si algunos no entendieron la historia es como si Remus estuviera escribiendo lo que le sucede en un diario o cuaderno, y a quien le escribe es a Sirius (aunque dudo que vaya a mostrárselo). Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**¡Deséenme suerte en el reto! ¡Gracias y besos!**_

_**-Corregido el 10 de Enero de 2016-**_


End file.
